Disco-Tron 3000 (PvZH)
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Science Zombie |trait ='Gravestone' |ability ='When revealed:' Make a 3 /1 Disco Zombie that makes a 1 /1 Backup Dancer. |flavor text = A fully weaponized jukebox.}} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Disco-tron 3000. Disco-Tron 3000 is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 4 /4 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability makes a on a selected lane when it is revealed, unless all other lanes are occupied. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. It also has the ability to summon a Disco Zombie, which references the Disco-tron 3000's ability to summon Disco Jetpack Zombies. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Make a that makes a *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description A fully weaponized jukebox. Update history Update 1.16.10 * Update 1.18.13 *Animation change: Legendary shine has been removed. Strategies With Disco-Tron 3000 is a perfect way of getting many zombies on the field, especially in a dancing or rushing deck. If there are not many zombies on the field, using this is recommended to help pressure the plant hero, especially when they have dangerous plants on multiple lanes. Using zombies that boost other dancing zombies is very useful in conjunction with this zombie. You can play it, then play Flamenco Zombie to easily do 8 damage to the plant hero. If you want do the combo in one turn, you can only do so starting from turn 7, since Disco-Tron 3000 will not be revealed from its gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase. Using this in tandem with Unlife of the Party will let the latter gain +3 /+3 if all other ground and heights lanes are unoccupied. Disco-Tron 3000 now has the Gravestone trait, which allows you to plan where to make Disco Zombie and Backup Dancer after the Plants Play phase. It also prevents them from being destroyed this turn with exception of . Because of the spawned zombies' low health, Z-Mech can use health-boosting tricks like Camel Crossing or even Rock Wall to give them more durability. Additionally, in a Professor Brainstorm science deck, Disco-Tron 3000 can be boosted quickly and cause a nuisance with Gadget Scientist, Zombot Drone Engineer and Interdimensional Zombie. The only drawback is the low stats of Disco Zombie and Backup Dancer, whereas Disco-Tron 3000 itself has stats comparable to Drum Major. The only thing you may need to be careful is that it is not in the Imp tribe, despite the fact that there are Imps inside. If you are playing as Impfinity, just note that Imp Commander or Toxic Waste Imp do not benefit Disco-Tron 3000 in any way. However, he can use this with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, Firefighter, or In-Crypted to reuse Disco-Tron 3000's ability. Since Disco-Tron 3000 now has the Gravestone trait naturally, Impfinity can also slightly boost it with Headstone Carver. As for Electric Boogaloo, you can combine it with Synchronized Swimmer and Flamenco Zombie to do 10 damage to your opponent on turn 7. Against Once this is used, beware. This is because the zombie hero could quite easily pull out any dancing zombies or leave those on the field to do quite a bit of damage early on. Using cheap plants can work, particularly against Backup Dancer and Disco Zombie, as both have low health. Sour Grapes can destroy Disco Zombie and Backup Dancer easily, leaving Disco-Tron 3000 there. Additionally, cards that do damage to multiple zombies at once, such as plants with the Splash Damage trait like or , plants with field-clearing abilities like Sour Grapes or , or tricks like can effectively deal with it and the other zombies it make. However, Disco-Tron 3000 itself should be combated with a better plant, such as Smoosh-Shroom or Smashing Pumpkin. And because this zombie has the Gravestone trait, you cannot do anything during the turn it is played unless you have Grave Buster. Do not Bounce Disco-Tron 3000, as the zombie hero can replay it and make more zombies. Gallery Trivia *It is the only card that technically makes exactly two different fighters. *When it is revealed, the microphone attached to it becomes a disco ball to make a Disco Zombie. While this happens, the Imps in the machine go wild. *Despite having Imps controlling it, it is not in the Imp tribe. Category:Dancing cards Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Gravestone cards